Dossiê Senhor e Senhora Lupin
by Victoria Black-Lupin
Summary: Primeiro lugar no I challenge RT do Fórum 3V.O casamento de Remus e Tonks sob os pontos de vista de Harry, Ron e Hermione. E ainda com o bônus especial de Ginny Weasley.


Autor: Victoria Black Lupin  
E-mail:  
Título: Dossiê Senhor e Senhora Lupin  
Capa:  
Sinopse: O romance entre Remus e Tonks sob os pontos de vista de Harry, Ron e Hermione. E ainda com o bônus de Ginny Weasley.

Shipper: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks  
Classificação: G  
Gênero: Comédia/Romance  
Spoilers: 6  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

**OIlustríssimo Senhor Harry Potter, o garoto-que-sobreviveu, fala sobre o noivado, o planejamento familiar e armários de vassouras. **

_Quando os dois, de mãos dadas e com um sorriso enorme no rosto, anunciaram seu noivado, eu mal acreditei._

_É claro que fiquei feliz. Só não imaginava que, de um simples romance tumultuado (o choque de personalidades e opiniões nem sempre era uma vantagem), fosse resultar um casamento._

_Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks. Sr. e Sra. Lupin._

_- Isso é maravilhoso! – A Sra. Weasley bradava, esganiçada, abraçando o casal. A pobre Tonks ficou vermelha pela falta de fôlego._

_Pensei em Sirius. É praxe que falemos isso de alguém que nos faz tanta falta, mas eu realmente senti que ele assistia àquela cena agora e não poderia estar mais feliz. Afinal, nenhum dos presentes ali na Toca vira o Professor Lupin tão alegre antes. Abracei os dois e desejei felicidades. Experimentei uma sensação estranha e sorrateira no âmago do estômago, como se algo novo estivesse para começar. E estava. Finalmente, uma boa mudança, diga-se de passagem._

_Todos os membros da Ordem conversavam animados sobre a novidade. Há tempos que não presenciavam a união de dois colegas, desde o casamento de meus pais e dos pais de Neville, provavelmente. Kingsley comentava animado sobre sua surpresa ao saber do envolvimento de seu mais introspectivo amigo com a moça mais impetuosa que já conhecera._

_- Eu fiquei realmente chocado quando os vi de mãos dadas no funeral de Dumbledore. – Nesse momento, fez um gesto respeitoso com as mãos e simulou um olhar pesaroso. A morte do diretor, que sempre fora meu mentor e meu maior confidente (após a morte de Sirius), era um fato insuperável, mas eu já não me entristecia tanto por isso. A vida devia continuar, e o casamento de Remus e Tonks era prova disso._

_Ginny e Hermione agora cercavam Tonks e faziam perguntas óbvias, como "o que ela estaria sentindo" ou "o que ela estaria pensando"._

_- Harry, vem aqui! – Hermione me viu sentado num canto afastado e chamou, fazendo um gesto com as mãos._

_Aproximei-me, um tanto constrangido por estar entre tantas mulheres e em meio a assuntos tão desinteressantes, aqueles que elas adoram. Mulheres… Sabe-se lá…_

_- Quando foi que você descobriu que estava apaixonada por ele, Tonks? – Ginny perguntou, mexendo-se na cadeira. Elas ficam assim, empolgadas, quando alguém próximo fica noivo. A ruiva, então, não admitia, mas era uma romântica._

_- Bem, eu acho que admiro várias características dele que eu gostaria de ter – ser mais ponderada, por exemplo – e também tem os olhos. Eu já vi olhos de todos os tipos, cores e expressões, mas os de Remus são especiais._

_As meninas suspiraram, Hermione, com uma mão sobre o coração._

_- E ele tem milhares de outras qualidades, mas essas são pessoais, não é? – ela perguntou em tom brincalhão a Lupin, que estava próximo e corou violentamente._

_- Eu me recuso a responder a esta pergunta – ele disse, constrangido._

_Ginny e Hermione deram um riso curto e esganiçado, enquanto ele afastava-se rapidamente, com a desculpa de que ia pegar mais uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada._

_A comemoração continuava. Alguns casais – inclusive Ron e Hermione – dançavam animados ao som d' As Esquisitonas, espalhados pela casa. Fleur e Bill permaneciam sentados num canto, embalando seu bebê recém-nascido. Eu travava uma animada conversa com os noivos e, ao ver o pequeno Brian sendo ninado pelos pais, perguntei:_

_- Vocês pretendem ter filhos?_

_Tonks fez menção de responder, mas engoliu a frase e olhou para o noivo. Ele franziu a testa._

_- Nós ainda não pensamos nisso – Remus respondeu._

_- Bem, eu quero – Tonks objetou._

_Percebi que houvera desencadeado alguma das dissidências entre os dois e tentei me retratar:_

_- Vocês têm bastante tempo para pensar nisso._

_Tonks consentiu, um tanto duvidosa, e Lupin não respondeu. "Ótimo, Harry, isso é a sua cara…", pensei, enquanto sorvia outro gole de refrigerante (o Sr. Weasley insistira que tivéssemos alguma bebida trouxa, e o pai de Tonks se encarregou disso)._

_Ginny tirou-me para dançar e, pelo canto do olho, vi Remus e Tonks falando um com o outro, ambos muito sérios. A moça cruzou os braços e deu as costas para ele. Era tudo minha culpa, eu sabia. Imaginei todos me olhando, inquisidores, e dizendo: "Agora não vai haver mais casamento, Harry Potter, e a culpa é toda sua. Você livra o mundo bruxo de Voldemort, mas não tem a capacidade de fechar sua boca enorme"._

_Ou então, pensando melhor, eu talvez estivesse demasiado paranóico._

_Passava da meia-noite, e agora apenas a Família Weasley, eu, Hermione e os noivos estávamos presentes._

_Já sentia certo cansaço pela agitação da noite, mas continuávamos conversando no sofá. Tonks, agora, falava pouco e, sendo isto algo quase impossível, sabíamos que ela estava irada. Lupin passava os dedos pela borda do copo distraidamente. Os humores, portanto, não ajudavam muito na fluidez do diálogo._

_Após vários instantes de silêncio, em que nem Ginny, nem Hermione e nem Ron encontravam assunto, as meninas anunciaram que iriam se deitar. Haviam combinado com Tonks que olhariam modelos de vestidos de noivas com ela no Beco Diagonal, no dia seguinte. Ron avisou que iria dormir também, e eu o acompanhei, pois estava um tanto constrangido para dizer algo._

_- Cara, por que será que eles estão assim?_

_Pensei em responder, mas, sabendo que Ron começaria com uma enxurrada de perguntas, dei de ombros._

_Ele já roncava quando coloquei meu livro, "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", de lado e fechei os olhos numa frustrada tentativa de dormir. Apesar do cansaço, o sono não vinha. Senti a garganta seca – fazia muito calor naquela época do ano – e desci para beber água._

_Já não havia ninguém no andar de baixo, e tudo era silêncio. Acendi uma lamparina com um gesto da varinha e abri um armário, à procura de um copo. Tive a impressão de ter escutado a voz de Remus e me virei, pensando que ele estava atrás de mim. Não havia ninguém. Ouvi novamente sua voz, seguida de um riso fraco. Agucei a audição. Os ruídos vinham do armário de vassouras. Aproximei-me da porta, franzindo a testa._

_- Professor… o que o senhor está fazendo aí? – perguntei. Eu tinha a mania de chamá-lo professor, puramente por ser um hábito._

_Silêncio._

_- Professor? – chamei novamente._

_Ele pigarreou e abriu a porta lentamente. Para minha surpresa e pânico, estavam ele e Tonks, ambos desalinhados e ofegantes. E eu ali, sem acreditar que havia flagrado meu próprio professor fazendo sei lá o que dentro de um armário de vassouras._

_Bem, pelo menos mostrava que eles haviam feito as pazes. Ou estavam fazendo, até eu interromper._

_Ficamos os três em silêncio por alguns instantes. Tonks parecia ter encarado a situação com mais naturalidade e até fez menção de rir. Porém, eu e Remus simplesmente olhávamos para o chão, ambos lívidos, já que o assoalho parecia ser mais agradável para olhar no momento._

_- Eu… ahn… eu só achei que… bem… – eu tentei me justificar, mas a frase não saía. Eu deveria ter desconfiado antes, afinal. O que mais um casal estaria fazendo num armário de vassouras? Tentei enumerar possibilidades, mas lembrei-me de quando eu e Ginny namorávamos e de um dia particularmente tedioso, em que nós também fizemos uma visita daquelas ao armário de vassouras de Hogwarts._

_"É, nada", concluí._

_- Nós é que pedimos desculpas – ele quebrou o silêncio finalmente, enquanto Tonks se dividia entre se desculpar e rir._

_Lupin pediu silêncio a ela, ou iriam acordar a casa inteira. Já era tarde, porém. A Sra. Weasley vinha descendo, com suas pantufas de dragão e a varinha empunhada._

_- Harry, querido, o que está havendo? – ela perguntou-me, mas antes que eu respondesse, já desandou a falar: - Eu tentei acordar Arthur, afinal, nunca se sabe se a sua casa está sendo assaltada, mas ele nem se mexeu. Pelo contrário, começou a roncar mais ainda. E você, o que tem? Insônia? Eu posso… Remus? – Ela repentinamente percebeu a presença dos outros dois. – Tonks?_

_Tonks já estava à beira de um acesso de risos e Lupin, das lágrimas._

_- Mas do que se trata a reunião a essa hora da noite?_

_- Harry apenas desceu para beber água – ele apressou-se a explicar. – Eu e Tonks estávamos… conversando._

_- Aaaaaah, certo – Molly falou, esticando exageradamente a expressão. Viu então que a porta do armário de vassouras estava aberta e indagou: - Eu tinha fechado a porta desse armário… O que vocês procuravam, hein?_

_Desta vez, ninguém soube o que dizer. Ela, então, após alguns breves instantes, juntou as peças e inferiu:_

_- Ah, sim. – Ela deu uma piscadela para Tonks. – Eu entendo, sabe. É normal que vocês, na felicidade que estão, acabem se… como eu posso dizer? Excedendo um pouco. O armário não deve ser muito confortável para este tipo de coisa, mas podem continuar, se quiserem._

_Tonks, ainda meio risonha, escondeu a cabeça no ombro do noivo, que já estava a ponto de esconder a cabeça no i meu /i ombro._

_Remus recusou prontamente e a Sra. Weasley subiu ainda com um sorriso cúmplice no rosto._

_Tonks olhou-me e comentou:_

_- Meu Deus… a Sra. Weasley fica meio maluca a essa hora da noite. Espero que amanhã ela tenha esquecido._

_Eu duvidava muito disso, mas tratei de ficar quieto. Remus assentiu, virou-se para me olhar e disse:_

_- É isso que dá quando um velho de quarenta anos resolve "dar uma" de adolescente – ele comentou, já mais calmo, mas não menos constrangido. – É isso que dá deixar levar-se por Tonks…_

_Ela riu novamente._

_- Certo – eu respondi, sorrindo, enquanto os dois subiam as escadas, abraçados._

_Pelo menos, eles estavam felizes._

_"Desde quando você é tão otimista, Potter?", pensei, subindo as escadas com um copo nas mãos. _

**A renomada auror Hermione Granger fala sobre vestidos, paranóias e certas alterações hormonais ocorridas num dia não muito adequado**

_Acordamos por causa da maldita cortina._

_Não custava nada a Ginny fechá-la, ontem à noite, mas perdemos tanto tempo no impasse de quem se levantaria para fechar que acabamos entrando em outro assunto e dormimos com ela aberta. Agora, não só entra muita luz no quarto, como o barulho da persiana oscilando e colidindo com a cômoda nos incomoda._

_Levantei-me e, embora Ginny ainda estivesse dormindo, eu a obriguei a levantar._

_- Ah, não, Hermione! – ela protestou, quando eu a puxei pelo braço. – Eu preciso de mais cinco minutos de sono, posso morrer sem isso._

_- Pensasse nisso antes de esquecer a cortina aberta. Ou você acha que eu também não estou morrendo de sono?_

_Descemos para o café da manhã e Tonks já estava à mesa, esperando por nós._

_- Olá, dorminhocas! – Ela apertou as nossas bochechas num gesto que, penso eu, seria carinhoso, mas as marcas vermelhas ficaram em nós até o dia seguinte. – Esqueceram o nosso compromisso?_

_Eu neguei prontamente, mas Ginny hesitou e ficou apenas olhando para mim, com aquela cara de "hã!", que ela faz tão bem._

_- Ótimo! – Tonks exclamou, ignorando o olhar da ruiva. – Tomem café e vamos, ok?_

_Sentamo-nos à mesa calmamente e, antes que enchêssemos os nossos copos de suco, Lupin se aproximou e falou:_

_- Acho que não é uma boa idéia, isso de vocês saírem com ela hoje._

_Trocamos um olhar confuso e depois o fitamos._

_- Não hoje, deve estar uma confusão no Beco Diagonal e…_

_Continuamos com as mesmas expressões embasbacadas e ele esclareceu:_

_- Bem, sabem os dias em que as mulheres… er… sabem?_

_Mantivemos as caras de palermas, embora já fosse um tanto óbvio o que ele queria dizer._

_- Vocês são moças, devem saber…_

_Ainda._

_- Aquele período de estresse, sensibilidade e…_

_Achei estranho que ele não completasse nada do que dizia e Ginny, que finalmente compreendeu, fez um sonoro "aaaah…". Continuei ali, sentindo-me um tanto idiota, e ela esclareceu:_

_- TPM, Hermione. – Nessa hora, o professor corou e baixou os olhos, como se preferisse morrer a estar ali, escutando aquilo. – Certo, não se preocupe. Nós, melhor do que ninguém, sabemos como lidar com isto._

_Minha vez de fazer a expressão "de morte". Ele acrescentou:_

_- Mas Tonks fica inacreditável. Duplamente estabanada e assustadora como nunca. Melhor mantê-la longe de multidões, pois, se tocarem nela com muita força, é capaz de uma tragédia acontecer. Não quero ter que visitar a minha futura esposa em Azkaban._

_Apresentamos vários argumentos até ele se convencer de que não havia problemas. Nós, pobres moças indefesas, é que não sabíamos do perigo._

_Aparatamos no Beco Diagonal e, para a frustração de Tonks, o lugar estava lotado e tumultuado._

_- Hum… Eu sabia que devia ter escolhido outro dia. Também, não entendo por que só fazem compras aqui. É como se não existissem – EI, OLHA POR ONDE ANDA! – outros centros comerciais._

_Não ouvi o resto das queixas, porque meu ouvido zunia loucamente. O berro não fora comum, não parecia humano. Ginny também estava um pouco exaltada, mas tentou não me olhar, por temer a reação de Tonks._

_- Certo… cadê Madame Malkin? Puxa, esse lugar tem uma localização péssima, é inacreditável._

_Encontramos a loja, procurando anuir a todas as colocações de nossa amiga. Sim, a localização era péssima. Sim, estava muito quente. Sim, o Outono é mesmo uma droga, uma estação sem cabimento, a pior parte do ano._

_Já havia alguns modelos prontos, expostos na vitrine, e Tonks se pôs a analisá-los, com um quê de minúcia e austeridade nos olhos._

_- Gostou de algum modelo, Tonks? – Ginny perguntou, também olhando alguns vestidos._

_- Ainda estou olhando, oras – ela alfinetou, e Weasley recuou e sentou-se ao meu lado._

_Madame Malkin apareceu e, muito gentilmente, questionou se ela gostaria de experimentar alguma coisa._

_- Ainda estou olhando, já disse. Duas vezes! – ela acrescentou amargamente, fitando Ginny._

_A senhora pareceu um tanto ofendida, mas definiu aquilo como "estresses do noivado". Eu e Ginny ficamos quietas, temendo a reação de Tonks. Por vezes, ela perguntava nossa opinião sobre algum modelo, mas nós preferíamos perguntar o que ela achara e, então, concordávamos com o que ela dissesse._

_Nossa noiva acabou decidindo-se por um lindo vestido de saia rodada, contornado por adornos brilhantes nas bordas. Comparei a saia do vestido com um "lindo sino em constante movimento" e ela comentou que odiava sinos. Uma mulher de cabelos incrivelmente loiros (tingidos, com certeza), que também procurava um vestido, elogiou a escolha e pediu a Madame Malkin que trouxesse o mesmo modelo para ela._

_- Er… – a pobre senhora hesitava. – Só há um modelo sobrando._

_Tonks e a mulher se olharam. A mulher, com um ar indeciso. Tonks, com um ar ameaçador._

_- Mas eu estou trabalhando na costura de mais modelos deste, daqui a…_

_- Não – a auror objetou. – Eu quero este, hoje e agora._

_- Tonks, - eu me adiantei para ela, que não desviou o olhar da moça – nós podemos esperar que haja mais modelos disponíveis. Voltamos outro dia._

_- Não. Eu quero este, hoje e agora – ela repetiu._

_- Meu casamento é daqui a um mês – a mulher argumentou com uma intimidada Madame Malkin. – Eu também quero este, hoje e agora._

_- Querida, - Tonks falou entre dentes e com os pulsos cerrados – dê-me uma boa razão por que você merece mais que eu._

_Eu engoli em seco, e Ginny recuou._

_- Bem, eu cheguei aqui primeiro e…_

_- Mas eu escolhi primeiro! – O tom de voz de Tonks subiu consideravelmente._

_- Eu tenho direito de ser atendida primeiro! – a mulher argumentou, no mesmo tom. – A senhora, por favor, traga…_

_- Não se mova! – Tonks gritou para madame Malkin, que sequer piscava. – Aliás, mova-se, mas traga para mim!_

_- Há milhares de vestidos aqui, por que O MEU? – a mulher gritou as duas últimas palavras._

_- "POR QUE O SEU"? EM NOME DE DEUS, MULHER! DENTRE MILHARES DE VESTIDOS, EU ESCOLHI ESTE E ELE É MEU! – Tonks gritou a frase inteira, e isto foi bem mais perturbador do que estar ao lado de uma britadeira, acreditem._

_Um garotinho que, pela idade, houvera vindo até a loja comprar as vestimentas de Hogwarts, começou a chorar e saiu acompanhado de sua perplexa mãe._

_Tentei acalmar os nervos de ambas:_

_- Tonks, por que…_

_- NÃO TENTE ME ACALMAR, MIONE! NÃO SAIO DAQUI SEM O MEU VESTIDO! MADAME…_

_- NÃO. SE. MOVA! – a mulher, que agora adquiria um tom cada vez mais vermelho, berrou igualmente irritada. – EU FAÇO TUDO POR ESTE VESTIDO!_

_- AH, É? – Tonks encheu o peito e completou: - QUER BRIGA? EU POSSO ATÉ SER BAIXINHA, MAS SOU BEM INVOCADA!_

_Ela fez um gesto com os braços e derrubou um manequim atrás de si._

_- Eu não vou vender o vestido pra qualquer uma das duas – Madame Malkin concluiu, em tom de quem passa uma bela represália num filho mal-criado. – Não quero confusão na minha loja, e as senhoritas já espantaram dois clientes em meio a esse dilema todo._

_A mulher tomou fôlego e começou a berrar novamente com a dona da loja. Tonks fez menção de fazer o mesmo, mas eu e Ginny reunimos forças e a arrastamos para fora da loja pelos braços._

_- O que vocês estão fazendo? Ficaram malucas! Eu quero aquele vestido! – Para a nossa sorte, Tonks não berrou, pois sua garganta já estava completamente arruinada._

_- Com certeza, nós vamos achar um vestido bem mais bonito – Ginny tentou acalmá-la, sem muito sucesso._

_- E, se não acharmos, a Sra. Weasley pode costurar um igual – falei eu._

_- Mas eu queria aquele… – Tonks passou da fase invocada para o estágio de melindre._

_Voltamos para a Toca e passamos horas consolando-a. O Professor Lupin, após ouvir todo o relato, esforçou-se para sair do estado de choque e consolá-la também._

_- Tonks, querida, – ele falou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela – tudo isso por um vestido?_

_Ela olhou para ele, por alguns instantes, com um semblante emburrado, e afastou a mão pousada em seu ombro._

_- Para você não significa nada demais, não é? NADA! – Remus recuou. Tonks saiu pisando duro escada acima e ele a seguiu._

_- Nymphado…_

_- E NÃO ME CHAME POR ESTE…_

_No que ela se virou para berrar, tropeçou num degrau e caiu sobre o noivo. Graças a Merlin, os dois não estavam muitos degraus acima do chão, pois rolaram escada abaixo, protagonizando uma cena que, se não fosse preocupante, seria absurdamente cômica._

_Os dois estatelaram-se no chão e Tonks ainda teve coragem de estapear Remus, furiosa por ter sido chamada de Nymphadora._

_- E nunca… mais… faça… isso… – ela foi perdendo o fôlego e, após alguns breves instantes, Lupin olhou para mim e Ginny e comentou:_

_- Eu não disse? – E começou a rir de um jeito que nós raramente o víamos fazendo. Ginny, levada pelo momento, começou a gargalhar também._

_- Ora, francamente… – falei eu, vendo os três rirem até perderem o fôlego._

_Acabei não agüentando e comecei a gargalhar também._

_Tonks, após superar o fato (leia-se: começar a envergonhar-se do acontecido) e ter o nervos acalmados, pediu a Sra. Weasley que fizesse seu vestido._

_Eu garanto, não ficou nada mal. _

**O mais requisitado jogador de Quadribol da história do mundo bruxo, Ronald Weasley, fala sobre livros que são usados como armas letais, direitos dos lobisomens e Dolores Umbridge. **

_Os três meses que antecederam a cerimônia foram agitados. Convites, vestes dos noivos, vestes das damas de honra, flores, local, juiz de paz, comes e bebes. Nunca vi Tonks perder a calma antes. Aquele dia em que fomos à confeitaria, portanto, foi uma ocasião memorável._

_O lugar se chama "Doce Magia" e é uma das doçarias mais famosas e caras do mundo mágico. Remus e Tonks iriam até lá acertar os detalhes do buffet do casamento e eu, na esperança de comprar uma fatia de pudim de chocolate, acompanhei-os._

_Hogsmeade encontrava-se pacificamente silenciosa, havia poucas pessoas andando pelas ruas. Aparatamos em frente à "Doce Magia", e já pude até sentir o cheiro de açúcar no ar. Acreditem, é uma ótima sensação._

_Entramos eu, os noivos e Moody, que acabara por acompanhar-nos também. Os funcionários trabalhavam agitados, compenetrados em mexer caldeirões, enrolar massas, embalar os doces e expô-los na vitrine do balcão._

_Moody me flagrou vidrado num bolo de chocolate, coberto por raspas de chocolate. Sem que eu percebesse, alguém ao meu lado olhava o mesmo doce._

_- Oh! – uma voz esganiçada, que reconheci antes de me virar para confirmar quem era, exclamou. – Ronald Weasley! É Ronald Weasley!_

_Quase gritei quando me deparei com uma figura atarracada, que tinha a altura de minhas pernas e que, um dia, fora um dos meus piores pesadelos._

_Sim, senhores, era Dolores Umbridge._

_Moody riu pelo nariz discretamente, mas conteve-se. Ele também não era grande adorador da mulher, e preferiu assistir e rir de longe da minha desgraça._

_- Oh. Meu. Deus! – ela exclamou numa voz abafada, como se falasse pelo nariz. – Como você cresceu!_

_Tonks e Lupin chegaram logo após, o que foi, de certa forma, minha salvação._

_- Mas veja só! Nymphadora e… Lupin!_

_Tonks cerrou os pulsos, um pouco por ter ouvido o som de seu carma sendo pronunciado pela boca beiçuda daquela mulher, e um pouco pelo jeito desprezível como ela falara o nome de seu futuro marido._

_- Dolores – Remus cumprimentou, estendendo a mão para ela. Umbridge aceitou um tanto receosa e enojada. Ela sempre abominara a licantropia dele, o que me irritava também._

_- Bem, eu ouvi falar sobre o casamento. Hum… Acho que a coruja esqueceu de enviar o meu convite, não?_

_Os noivos olharam-se. Tonks abriu a boca, provavelmente para dizer que não, pois ela não era convidada, mas Lupin, extremamente cordial, retratou-se:_

_- Sim, pode ter havido algum engano. Logo, logo você receberá seu convite._

_Ela assentiu, sem fitá-lo nos olhos, mas olhando-o de cima a baixo, como se analisasse as condições dele. Logo dirigiu-se a Tonks, mudando de assunto:_

_- E esse livro, é algum catálogo da confeitaria, querida?_

_Os cabelos da metamorfomaga haviam adquirido um tom vermelho-escuro, dando-lhe uma aparência um tanto ameaçadora._

_- Sim, eu estou escolhendo o buffet da festa. Aliás, nós já estamos de saída – ela apressou-se a concluir a conversa, mas a outra recomeçou:_

_- Eu imagino o quão ocupada você deve estar, é claro. Deve ser realmente complicado planejar uma vida com alguém que tem uma deficiência, não é?_

_Diante da piada sugestiva e desagradável da mulher, as bochechas de Moody adquiriram um tom carmim semelhante aos cabelos de Tonks, que, assim como Lupin, estava sem reação. Eu parei abruptamente de mastigar o pedaço de bolo que devorava antes e olhei para todos os presentes. Alastor, então, adiantou-se, falando em tom brando:_

_- Quem a senhora pensa que é para falar desse jeito? Sim, nós compreendemos que ser solteira à beira dos sessenta seja frustrante (nesta hora, ela indignou-se como que dizendo que ainda nem passara dos quarenta), mas não é porque Tonks e Remus vão ser felizes – como, diga-se de passagem, a senhora nunca vai ser – que você pode dizer algo assim sobre um amigo meu na minha frente. – Ele se virou para Tonks e Lupin, ambos orgulhosos, e completou: - Acho que já podemos ir._

_Moody, eu e Lupin (exatamente nesta ordem) lançamos olhares desdenhosos antes de sairmos. Tonks, também, mas, para completar a cena, ergueu o livro que segurava nas mãos e desferiu uma pancada no topo da cabeça de Umbridge._

_- Você colocou a mulher em seu devido lugar, hein? – comentei com Moody, pouco antes de desaparatarmos._

_- É. E o bolo, como estava?_

**Ginny Weasley, que não se auto-vangloria, fala sobre o dia do casamento, camas que rangem demais e muito, muito pó de arroz. **

_Maquiagem é uma questão de bom senso. É preciso dosar bem a quantidade, ou a pessoa fica semelhante a um palhaço._

_Eu sabia que devia ter maquiado Tonks. Sabia desde o começo e, embora não queira soar como Hermione, sabia que estava certa._

_- Eu estou muito pálida. – Tonks fitava-se no espelho, um tanto constrangida com a própria imagem. Concordara que Luna, nossa distraída e amável Luna, fizesse o trabalho, e um acidente doméstico ocorreu. – Acho que a sombra está muito forte também. E o blush não…_

_- Caaaaalma… – Luna esticou seu "calma", como que meditativa. – Você está linda assim. Não é, Mione e Ginny? – ela perguntou a nós._

_Hermione meramente sorriu, e eu fingi que não escutei. Luna deu um risinho._

_- Vou ao banheiro – Luna falou, após alguns instantes. – Volto já, não saiam daí._

_A porta bateu levemente atrás de nós. Tonks levantou-se da cadeira e largou-se na rangente cama, já não exibindo mais o semblante radiante de antes._

_- Como eu faço para reverter isso sem desapontá-la? Sugestões?_

_Silêncio novamente. Hermione então, relutantemente, falou:_

_-… Diga que não gostou._

_Tonks fitou-a como se ela fosse a pessoa mais insensível do mundo._

_- Delicadamente, é claro – tornou Mione._

_Tonks se moveu. A cama rangeu alto._

_- Alguém pode dar um jeito nisso? – indaguei irritadiça, indicando a cama. Digamos que confusão, principalmente quando se trata de casamentos, deixa-me um tanto nervosa. No casamento da, agora viúva, tia Muriel, por exemplo, eu seria a dama de honra. Bem, isso não aconteceu. Na hora, eu decidi que não queria entrar na igreja de jeito nenhum, e nem queria portar as alianças. Bati o pé até conseguir o que queria, e estraguei tudo. É por isso que, até hoje, eu sou a sobrinha que ela menos gosta._

_- Hermione, você deve conhecer algum feitiço – Tonks fez uma "pergunta-afirmação" para Mione._

_- É, devo, mas não me ocorre nada no momento._

_Tonks começou a roer as unhas e Hermione deu tapa leve em sua mão, reprimindo-a._

_- Olááááá! – Luna voltou, sorridente. – Acho que podemos terminar a maquiagem e…_

_- Ou, talvez, – Tonks começou, com um ar misterioso – nós possamos… bem, alguma coisa._

_- Tipo, ver os formatos das nuvens no céu?_

_- Tipo ver os formatos das nuvens no céu!_

_- Ahn… Tonks, você se casa daqui a uma hora._

_"Nhéééééééééc…", fez a cama._

_- Aquela ali parece uma coisa branca e fofa – falou Luna, apontando para uma das nuvens._

_Hermione franziu a testa._

_- Esta, geralmente, é a aparência normal de uma nuvem – ela falou sabiamente._

_- Aquela ali, parece um… um… um…_

_Tonks procurava a palavra certa. "Nhéééééééc…", a cama comentou._

_- Eu é que vou dar um jeito nisso – falei, determinada a calar aquela intrépida e ousada cama. Qualquer feitiço que me viesse à cabeça. Qualquer um…_

_Hermione também estava farta daquilo._

_- Luna, a verdade é que Tonks…_

_- Oh! Um colar de pérolas! – Luna apontava para algum ponto do céu._

_Tonks fitou-a, como que estranhando, mas deu de ombros e assentiu._

_- Que jeito mais estúpido de esconder a verdade de alguém… francamente… – Mione cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos._

_Nada me ocorria…_

_"Nhééééééc, nhéc, nhéc…", agora a cama me provocava. Merlin, que tipo de bruxa era eu? O tipo que simplesmente recorria a Merlin quando precisava de um feitiço para uma cama rangente?_

_- LUNA, A TONKS NÃO GOSTOU DA MAQUIAGEM QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Hermione, aquela desalmada, explodiu. Não que eu esteja apta a acusá-la de alguma coisa._

_Foram alguns instantes de silêncio constrangedor. Tonks, sendo encarada por uma inexpressiva Luna, pigarreou. Eu, com a expressão mais patética no rosto, fitava a cama. Hermione massageou as têmporas, arrependida de ter dito aquilo._

_- Tonks… – Luna balbuciou incrédula. – Você… você…_

_- Eu ia contar! – Ela lançou um olhar inquisidor a Hermione. – Não é que esteja ruim, só não…_

_- Bombarda!_

_Certo… Um momento. Preciso me preparar para contar a maior estupidez que já fiz em minha vida inteira. E olha que vinte e três anos é tempo o suficiente para fazer muitas besteiras._

_Eu simplesmente explodi a cama._

_É, explodi. Bum! E foi o fim. Lembrei-me de um dia em que, por um mero acaso, ouvi Hermione mencionar este feitiço e, sendo que foi o primeiro que me veio à cabeça naquele momento, bum!_

_Não surtiu plenamente o efeito esperado, diga-se de passagem; as molas que sobraram continuaram com seu "nhéc, nhéc" irritante, e foi esse o único ruído nos exatos três minutos e quarenta e nove segundos seguintes._

_-… faz o meu estilo – Tonks concluiu o que estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompida. Não por mim, ok? Pela cama e sua explosão idiota!_

_- Por que você não foi sincera antes, Tonks? – Luna retomou seu debate com Tonks e Mione, como se nada houvesse acontecido._

_- Ahn… Ginny… Eu entendo que o rangido não seja dos mais agradáveis, mas… ahn… – Mione, espremida contra a parede, tentava falar o seu rotineiro "francamente", mas estava chocada demais para isso._

_- Olha, depois nós damos um jeito, ok? – tentei soar indiferente, mas, pelo meu tom de voz, percebia-se que eu estava a ponto de desmaiar._

_- Você não ficaria magoada? – Tonks indagou a Luna. As duas não estavam muito preocupadas com o estrago da cama._

_- Nãããããão – Luna puxou o "não" novamente e fez um gesto despreocupado com as mãos._

_Elas se abraçaram. Hermione permanecia prensada na parede, e eu fiquei ali, no meio do quarto, pensando em como nem algo como aquilo podia abalar a felicidade de Tonks. E não só por não ter magoado Luna, mas por estar se tornando a Sra. Lupin, é claro. Podia-se perceber simplesmente pelo sorriso sincero que ela ostentava no rosto…_

_A cerimônia foi a mais linda que eu já presenciara. Tudo, tudo estava perfeito, nos mínimos detalhes. Meus pais e os pais de Tonks posicionados no altar, ambos orgulhosos. Eu, Hermione e Luna éramos as damas de honra. Foi ótimo assistir a tudo de perto. Dizem que cerimônias de casamento por vezes são chatas, pelo fato de o discurso ser longo, mas eu as adoro._

_- E eu vos declaro marido e mulher – falou o juiz de paz._

_Nasceram, então, Sr. e Sra. Lupin._

- Eu vi isso – falou Remus ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho de Tonks.

Ela fez menção de justificar-se, mas acabou por engolir as palavras e riu divertida.

- Essas crianças… Eu não acredito que elas se deram ao trabalho de escrever isso.

- Crianças? Já passaram dos vinte, Tonks!

- Pra mim, ainda têm quinze anos e morrem de rir quando eu mudo a cor do cabelo.

Ele sorriu.

- Foi o melhor presente de aniversário de casamento que nós poderíamos querer, não é?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas… bem, convenhamos, Hermione exagerou na parte da… compra do vestido. Você não acha?

Remus permaneceu calado, e Tonks desferiu um tapa leve em seu ombro.

O rádio tocava baixo, e um som conhecido foi ouvido no silêncio dos instantes seguintes.

- Aumente o rádio – Tonks pediu, e Lupin, com um gesto de varinha, subiu o volume.

_" I remember the time you drove all night, just to meet me in the morning…" ._

- Ei… Essa não é…

- A nossa música – Remus completou, lembrando-se de uma certa melodia que tocava no rádio no dia em que ele finalmente a pedira em namoro.

_" And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed, you felt as if you'd just woke up"_

- _So I thought I'd let you know…_ – Remus cantou baixo, sua mão encontrando a de Tonks -… _That these things take forever, I especially am slow._

Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos, enquanto o sol esvaecia por trás do horizonte.

- _But I realized that I need you, and I wondered if I could come home_.

FIM

N/A: A música do final é First Day of my Life, do Bright Eyes.

Antes que eu me esqueça, quem betou foi a Lena (obrigada, linda!). Foi ela quem betou "Dilema..." também, mas eu (lerda)esqueci de citar lá.

Agora, se você chegou atéaqui (e eu agradeço por isso), aperte em "Go" e diga o que achou, ok? Até a próxima! o


End file.
